Mojo Jobo
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Changed this back to a two-shot. The Warblers are rewarded a day of exploring in New York before Nationals! There's lot of foreplay, Wes' grandpa likes daisies, the boys scheme, and Blaine wonders what he's doing wrong.
1. The Mojo Jobo

**author's note: **yeah. I'm glee deprived, and let's face it. Kurt and Blaine killed everyone with their undeniable flirting in 'Baby It's Cold Outside', a song I currently know both parts to. And I don't know how I came up with this, I just know I had this image in my head when I was washing my hands in the bathroom. Link for some stuff on my profile.

* * *

**Mojo Jobo**

It was no question on how much they stood out right now. Their radiating blue blazers with the red trim clearly stood out if there were seventeen high school boys wearing it. The navy blue did not blend in with the usual grey outfits roaming the street. Kurt smiles at this revelation, realizing he's still is within personality, but the difference is he's in a personality of a group, and he was an individual, because the Warbler's themselves were all just one idea, sticking out.

Kurt glances around, clutching his own white mocha, seeing many other members drinking some form of coffee in preparation of their dress rehearsal for Nationals. Blaine stands beside him, a wondrous and innocent grin as he looks up upon the obnoxiously tall New York buildings.

"This is awesome." He says, and Kurt can't help but nod in agreement with a smile. It really was, but for him it was because of the unity of the group.

"Okay, guys." The real director of the Dalton Academy's Warblers, Alan Morrow, spoke, trying to bring a sense of directions to the excited group of men before him. "Nationals is in three days. Now, tomorrow, we're working our asses off instead, because I figured that today…" The Warblers hitched their breath at the tone changes of Mr. Morrow who usually displayed a very strict character. "Well, you can explore New York."

The Warblers cheered with various tones of, 'Hell yes!' Kurt grinned and subconsciously looked at Blaine, who was already grinning back at him.

"BUT if you aren't in your hotel rooms by 9pm sharp, you can officially call yourself an ex-Warbler. You only need twelve members to go on." They all gulped at the threat, and even Kurt, who was already warmed up well to the director, merely for the fact that he was a countertenor, found this piece of information slightly frightening.

"Now scram." He waved off with his hand, and Kurt isn't sure how but everyone seems to split into three groups.

Blaine grins at the guys before him, his gaze lingering on Kurt's a little longer than intended before turning his attention back to all of them. "So, guys… What's first?"

Ryan is the first one to grin wickedly, showing that he already has a godforsaken plan for them.

Before he can talk, Kurt speaks up.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

They widen their eyes at him as if he's officially gone mad. He rolls his eyes at the dramatic gestures. "No, not to be a bore. To get out of these damn uniforms. Then we can do whatever Ryan was scheming." They all smile at the fact that Kurt wasn't being uptight, which admittedly, he sometimes was. "Maybe." Kurt hesitantly says, about the Ryan comment, as they walk back.

Blaine notices, and laughs, before lifting his head to strain his neck to look at the mesmerizing shine of the glass on the buildings.

* * *

Blaine places his hands into the pockets of his near black-tinted jeans, and scrunches up the sleeves of the purple checkered button up, along with his black vest on top. It's casual and dressy, and that's what he needed, not knowing where they would turn up in the day. Thankfully, they had all been up and ready at seven in the morning, so they had plenty of time before nine o'clock.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asks, when he sees the familiar pair of Hugo Boss shoes shuffling in his direction. He glances upwards, only to reveal Kurt's mouth open in shock slightly. His own eyes widen when he sees the Gucci v-nest cardigan that Kurt sports with a simple black bow tie.

"Is everything okay?" He questions aloud at the boy's expression, but it feels like his subconscious mind asking him the question.

Kurt closes his mouth and nods, "Yeah, yeah. Um, where's everyone else?"

"Still changing. We're supposed to wait down here 'til they show up." Blaine laughs. "You'd think that since we're gay we'd take longer."

Kurt smiles charmingly. "Yeah, you'd think."

Soon enough, four more boys came down and declared that they were ready to go.

* * *

Somehow, coffee was actually the first thing on their minds.

First they visited the New York Central Park.

"I think these flowers resemble my grandpa's art design on his motorcycle," Wes stated bluntly, his face up front of marigolds and daisies.

"You're grandfather has daisies on his bike?" David asks, eyes narrowed, and eyebrows raised.

Wes shrugs, "I know right? What's up with that?"

"Maybe he's gay." Kurt says bluntly, carefully sipping his hot caramel macchiato.

Wes and David somehow burst into laughter at the statement, because usually it would be a crude joke, but since it was coming from a very good friend who was gay himself, they found it incredulously hilarious.

"Hey, guys, are those girls walking our way?" The last member of the inner group, Zach, with black shaggy hair, says excitedly. Kurt rolls his eyes, and sits next to Blaine on one of the benches, who has one of his elbows propped up against the bench, and the one clenching his cold mocha frappuccino.

Blaine is oblivious to the girls as well, but seemingly notices them when they wave. At him.

Blaine coughs on air and the frappuccino when the two brunettes smile flirtatiously at him and wave his way. David, Wes, Ryan, and Zach glance at him in disbelief and pouts. Blaine politely waves back, extremely uncomfortable. He suddenly recognizes a sound of snickers and laughs coming from next to him.

Kurt laughs loudly when, and Blaine notes the melodic sound for what he hopes eternally in his mind.

"Aw!" Ryan whines, obnoxiously. "That is so _not_ fair! Why _you_? You're _gay_!"

Blaine smiles sheepishly.

"I think you need help displaying that you're gay." Kurt says, trying to muffle his enjoyment at the event.

"Are you offering?" Blaine notices what he said right away, when his own cheeks go red, and Kurt's mouth drops in shock.

"Um," he begins about to excuse the comment, but is cut off by Wes being… Wes.

"Yeah! Like, I'm sure there are some gay pride shirts somewhere in a souvenir store!"

Kurt and Blaine both roll their eyes this time. Sometimes, these guys were incredibly clueless.

* * *

Ryan walks beside Kurt, and knowing nudges his shoulder when he catches Kurt curiously glancing at Blaine who's absentmindedly chatting with Wes.

"So how's the Kurt and Blaine foreplay going lately?" He asks.

"Oh, fantastic, thanks for asking." Kurt retorts, sarcastically, playing along.

"Why don't you make a move already?" He asks, whining once again, annoyed.

"Um… cause I don't want to?" He replies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, why not? It's New York! People are much more versatile here. You could kiss Blaine in public a gajillion times," Kurt blushes profusely at Ryan's open mind. "And what about all that… jungle where dreams are made of?" He asks, referring to the song Kurt had been replaying on the bus ride to here.

"We tied Sectionals, we won Regionals, come on Kurt! And also what about all that mojo jobo, 'courage' stuff you and Blaine talk about?"

Kurt sighs heavily, because it's not the first time that he's been asked these things. David and Zach continuously pester him about Blaine, and feelings for Blaine, and how to get with Blaine, etc.

"If I want to be with Blaine, I don't want you and everyone else forcing it. And lately, that's all you guys are trying to do. And I'm not trying to sound rude, but this is something you should let me do on my own." Kurt concludes with an edge to his tone.

After a few minutes of silence, Ryan eventually nods his head in agreement. "Okay…Alright, I'll let the guys know, and we'll back off."

"Thank you." Kurt says, feeling only slightly guilty.

* * *

It starts to rain around 3pm and stupidly enough the boys all decide to do some sightseeing.

Most of the Warblers want to go to the Empire State Building, or visit the Statue of Liberty.

Kurt doesn't want that too much…

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asks softly, touching Kurt's shoulder when he notices Kurt staring at a building he couldn't grasp his eye on.

Kurt snaps out of his reverie and turns his attention back to the guys. "What? Nothing."

Blaine secretly tells them to let him and Kurt hang out for a little bit alone, and that they'll meet up for dinner later. They all gave him knowing glances, and smirks. "Shut up." He says, blushing, knowing what's going through their minds.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine nervously asks.

"Yes?" Kurt smiles at him, turning his attention away from Wes, who was smirking at Blaine from behind his back at what the lead Warbler had planned.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asks, wringing his hands together.

"Sure! Who's coming with us?" He enthusiastically asks.

"Um…Actually, I was thinking we could go alone." Blaine says, taking particular interest in how a certain bird was looking for a worm.

"Oh," Kurt blushes, a shy smile on his face. "Um, okay. Now?"

Blaine nods, and extends his arm out, hoping that—Kurt takes his hand.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asks curiously as they walk, as Blaine glances at his watch.

"A couple of months ago, after we won Regionals, and when we found out the dates when Nationals were being held, I did some research." Blaine stated, a grin forming at his words. "And well, there's a show going on, and I thought…" He stops talking and reaches into the vest pocket, before handing Kurt a scrap of paper.

"No way." Kurt breathes, eyes in shock when he reads the paper.

"I thought that maybe you and I could go see it." Blaine says, knowing Kurt absolutely would eternally be grateful for this.

"I can't believe I'm even holding this right now." Kurt says, still in disbelief as they stand in front of their destination.

"Just call me supermegafoxyawesomehot." Blaine teases.

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot." Kurt slurs the words together quickly.

"Ready?" Blaine says, holding out his hand again.

Kurt nods, and they walk hand in hand to the Broadway building to see the production of Wicked.

* * *

"Did you guys have fun?" Ryan winks in Kurt's direction, referring to the oh-so-obviously-a-date that Blaine took him out on.

Kurt bows his head, embarrassed looking at his spaghetti twirling it with his fork. Blaine glances to his side, where Kurt sat, with a loving look and smile. "Yeah," He says, slightly breathless. "Well, I did."

When Kurt looks back at Blaine with the same look, he can feel the rest of the Warblers rolling their eyes at the gooey-ness before them.

* * *

"Okay, Kurt what am I doing wrong?" Blaine asks, exasperated the next day at their dress rehearsal in the grand auditorium of NYU.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

"I flirt with you all the time; I took you out on, not to be cocky, pretty much the best date anyone could ask for… If this whole relationship it's one-sided, I think you should tell me… And soon, so I don't start dying of extreme heartbreak."

All Kurt can blurt out is, "That was a date?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, "We were holding hands during the entire play!" He exclaims as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The whole entire cast of Warblers are backstage, eyeing the two suspiciously and as quietly as they can.

"What is going on? Why aren't you guys re—" A voice is cut off by various voices of the Warblers, shushing whoever was talking.

They glanced up briefly, only to reveal to their horror that it was their strict director, Mr. Marrow.

Mr. Marrow follows his eyes to what the boys were looking at. And thankfully, most of the Warblers add, Kurt and Blaine had not noticed them.

"Blaine, you're not doing anything wrong." Kurt laughs, at the senior's speculations and dramatic tactics.

"Well… then help me out here." Blaine says confused.

Kurt smiles, "Thank you for the date. Are we going on another one?"

"I love you." Blaine replies quickly, not really sure himself where the hell that had come from. It's now that he notices the shock of the Warblers twenty feet away, backstage.

Kurt's eyes widen. "What great timing…" He laughs genuinely afterwards. "I love you too, though. Just thought I should tell you before you die of extreme heartbreak." Kurt rolls his eyes at the latter statement.

"Okay." Blaine smiles, accepting the answer. "Okay." He repeats again, his shoulders relaxing as he eases into a laugh. He turns his head to the Warblers, annoyed, and then back to Kurt who realized the glee club's presence as well. "I'd feel awkward kissing you in front of all of them, but I assure you, it _will_ happen."

Kurt laughs awkwardly, and pecks Blaine's cheek, who suddenly feels very warm in the uniform. "Thank you for the reassurance." Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear.

* * *

They don't win Nationals, and to be honest, it really does piss everyone off that Vocal Adrenaline had won their…_(was it seven?)_ seventh National show choir award. They clearly thought that the loss of Jesse St. James would make it easier to win, along with the hard driven director they had and long dress rehearsals. Clearly, Sunshine was parading around like a newly Fillipino Barbie… that could sing, and then they knew they were doomed.

On the bus ride back, Kurt can't help but realize that he won many other things. Closer friends, because of the crazy antics that Ryan had formed during the sightseeing, unity with the Warblers in uniform, a devoted love for coffee, and maybe a bigger devoted love for his boyfriend, Blaine.

Speaking of, who was currently lightly snoring and resting on his shoulder.

David, sitting in the seat behind him, leans forward to Kurt. "Guess this means you get your happy ending where you have a vampire baby going to Hogwarts."

Kurt confusedly laughs, slightly reminded of Brittany at the cluelessness of the statement. "Um, I think you're confusing your references, but," Kurt casually shrugs, hiding the meaning he felt. "Yeah, you could call it a happy ending."

"You got that right." Blaine sleepily mutters, lazily grabbing Kurt's hand to fall asleep to the softness. Kurt kisses the top of his curly hair, and couldn't wipe the grin off his face…Avoiding the proud gaze of his 'posse', and Mr. Marrow.

"AW! How cute!" Wes gushes quietly at first. "EVERYBODY, WATCH OUT! KURT AND BLAINE ARE GOING TO BE _GETTING IT ON_ WHEN WE GET BACK TO DALTON!"

Yeah, that wakes Blaine up.


	2. The Boys Who Drool

**Title:** Mojo Jobo (Chapter 2)**  
Author:** MakeMeCrazier  
**Official Word Count:****  
Fandom:** Glee – Blaine&Kurt**  
Rating:** T**  
Characters (in this chapter):** Blaine Anderson (it was revealed that that was his last name, I think. Like officially…), Kurt Hummel, Wes Chang, David, OC: Ryan, and OC: Zach Chavez  
**Notes: **YES! This is a chapter two. :O I think I might be starting this story as a… as an actual story! YOWEE. I have to warn you all though. I've written four multi-chapters, and only one is actually finished, and the others I gave up on, and quit. =/ Sorry. But I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOR THIS STORY! Really, I got 44 e-mails for stuff for the story in the first two days. (Added to Favorite Story's List, Story Alert, and Reviews.) So, I kind of had a continuous thought in my head RIGHT after Wes yells that. And honestly, I'm REALLY nervous for your reactions, because I was curious as to whether I should leave this as a one-shot or not. So in your reviews, if you guys wanted to let me know how I'm doing so far… And if I should continue it even more, cause I have a really GOOD idea for it.

* * *

**Mojo Jobo**

_"AW! How cute!" Wes gushes quietly at first. "EVERYBODY, WATCH OUT! KURT AND BLAINE ARE GOING TO BE __GETTING IT ON __WHEN WE GET BACK TO DALTON!"_

_Yeah, that wakes Blaine up._

"Wes, what the hell?" Blaine grumbles, annoyed by the loud obnoxious shouting that the latter had inclined. He yawns as he motions he hand into a fist and wipes at his eyelids, in hopes of prying them open widely awake.

"Shh, Blaine. It's okay, just go back to sleep." A soft voice whispers to him, and Blaine has no choice but to open his eyes now. He grins at Kurt, mentally noting the blush displayed across his cheeks for Wes's statement.

Wes smirks behind him, "What? Am I wrong?" He asks, referring to his statement.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine answers the question verbally, but they know their blushes say it all.

Some of the Warblers appear uncomfortable but don't say anything, and the rest just look amused by the entirety of the situation.

Mr. Marrow rolls his eyes from the front of the bus, and these are the good kind of buses with plugs in the walls and free Wi-Fi and comfortable seats… Not that Kurt's shoulder isn't doing the trick for Blaine's head.

"If you don't mind Mr. Chang, we just lost Nationals, and you're already being your usual immature self. If you could turn it down a little until we arrive Dalton…" He trails off, but everyone knows it's not a suggestion, it's an order.

Blaine, who is sitting paired seat in front of Wes, sniggers quietly.

"And Mr. Anderson," The same voice inquests again. Blaine spikes his head up, his humorous expression faded. After the whole bus sits in what seems like agonizing minutes of silence, but really only seconds, he smiles politely. "A 'Congratulations' is in order, I presume."

Blaine smiles, and Kurt looks at him to smile too with slight relief. "Thank you, sir."

He nods again in response, before lifting his headphones into his ears.

"Really?" Wes asks in disbelief. "I get a, 'You're immature' speech, and you guys get _congratulated_? Not fair." He whines at the end, huffing as he crosses his arms.

"I know, right?" Ryan says, speaking up. "It's not just that Blaine has to be friggin' lucky, he gets the _girls_ too."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Really, you guys are back on that conversation? Maybe it's because at the time, he was nonchalant, and you guys were staring like lost puppies who don't know how to wipe the drool from your mouths."

Blaine snorts for a moment, albeit charmingly.

"He was nonchalant because he's _gay_. He doesn't notice girls. Now, I bet if it was a crowd of cloned Daniel Radcliffe's or James Franco's, he would've been drooling too." David explains.

Blaine inhales sharply, and smiles sheepishly at his boyfriend. "Sorry Kurt, he's got you there. James Franco is just…" As if on cue, he lovingly sighs to prove his point.

Kurt grins in his honesty, and nods his head in agreement. "Yeah… he is… just, absolutely dashing."

"Are you kidding me?" Zach says, looking at the pair incredulously. "They just admitted to the fact that they both thought another guy was hot, and there was no fight."

"That's cause they're obviously still in the honeymoon, newlywed stage or whatever it is when two people get together." David says as if it's obvious.

"Are you reading Jane Austen?" David asks to Wes, switching topics away from Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt turns his head to see the cover of Pride and Prejudice being held by Wes, and can't help but laugh lightly.

"What?" He asks in defense. "She's very wise on love in her dialect."

David gives him a long, narrow stare. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Wesley…"

He rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

Kurt feels a light pressure against his shoulder, and sees Blaine once again resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't even notice the fact that he yawned moments ago, just as well as Blaine, and decides it wouldn't hurt to get some rest before they reach Dalton, and so he rests his head on top of Blaine's.

"Don't wake them up this time." Kurt hears Zach mutter quietly to Wes, before fading into sleep.

* * *

"Should we just leave them there?" A voice mischievously suggests.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't."

"Yeah," Another voice agrees. "Later, faculty would want to know why no one on the bus woke them up."

"But…" Kurt finally comes to his senses to realize its Ryan whining. "What if we woke them up with whip cream on their faces or something?" He suggests, once again.

"Yeah," David smirks sarcastically. "Cause we carry random cans of whip cream in our back pockets."

A finger hesitantly pokes Kurt's arm, and Kurt moves in a dash, opening his eyes in a flash, and gripping the wrist of Zach's hand tightly, before standing up, and twisting it behind his back.

Kurt smirks, and looks at all the guys' expressions of shock. "I'd like to see you guys try."

Blaine, who laughs when he opens his eyes to see Kurt threatening the idiotic group he calls friends, wakes up from the loss of contact where his head had been.

"Oh," Kurt says, sorrowfully, his tone changing. He drops Zach's arm, not noticing Zach rub it with a pout. He turns to Blaine. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Blaine laughs at his boyfriend's concern. "Kurt, we have to go anyways."

Kurt looks around curiously, before noticing that they were surely enough, brought back to the Dalton Academy in Westerville.

"Oh," Kurt smiles in relief. "Then after you, my dear." He extends an arm out dramatically for Blaine to get up and begin to leave. When they're both off the bus, Blaine throws an arm around Kurt's waist.

The small group of boys stares after them.

"Ugh," Wes says in disgust. "I don't get carsick, but I still feel like I'm going to puke."

"How long do you think their honeymoon stage will last?" David asks, eyes widened in fear.

"How long was their pining stage?" Zach retorts.

All four boys groan at the revelation of how they liked each other before Sectionals, and they had just performed at Nationals.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine murmurs, smiling as he nuzzles into said boy's neck.

Kurt slightly giggles and rolls his shoulders around trying to shake off the warm chill of Blaine's hot breath on his neck. "Yes, Blaine?" His voice still toned with laughter.

Kurt shifts his arm, so that it was around Blaine's shoulders now, and plops his feet on the table of the lounge room, where Kurt and Blaine are sitting.

"You. Me. Dinner. Seven o'clock. Bel-Lago Waterfront Bistro?" Blaine whispers huskily, into the ear of Kurt.

Kurt gasps, and opens his mouth in shock. Blaine's expression falls and he pulls away, about to curse himself. "Shit. Sorry, Kurt. That was supposed to come out all suave and—"

"Blaine, that place is really expensive." Kurt whispers quietly, blushing. Blaine notices the blush and grins in relief.

"So?"

"So…I don't care who's more manly in this relationship, I am not taking that offer up, when we can just be cute and couple-ly in Dalton." Kurt says, smiling apologetically.

"Kurt, really. It's not a problem, and—"

"Please, Blaine. I insist."

Blaine frowns angrily, and then into concern, before softening his gaze and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Fine," He breathes out. "Yeah, you're right, we'll just spend time in here."

Kurt smiles thankfully, and turns his attention back to the magazine he was reading before. Blaine remains frowning.

* * *

"I think Kurt's afraid to go out in public." Blaine rushes out, when his roommate enters the room. His hands are still propped up on the guitar, and his features are forced into a sad frown.

"What the fuck?" Zach mutters, shakily. "Jeez, Blaine. I just got in. Give me a moment to breathe."

"Sorry." Blaine mumbles, still thinking.

Zach sets his keys down on the nightstand by his bed, the 'Latino Pride' keychain sticking out. Blaine would have laughed if he wasn't so focused on his thoughts. His roommate sighs, and sits onto his bed to face the boy holding the guitar.

"So… Kurt's afraid to go out in public?" He questions to Blaine, utterly confused.

"Yeah, I mean. I asked him out on a date for tomorrow—" Zach rolls his eyes. "—To the Bel-Lago Bistro down by the Hoover Reservoir. And at first he claimed how it was expensive, and that I can understand. I'm not trying to make him feel like the girl in this relationship and stuff, so I told him it wasn't a problem, but then he was all, 'We can just be couple-ly in Dalton', and then when I told him it wasn't a problem, he totally cut me off with an 'I insist.'" Blaine says in a rush, frowning sadly once he was done.

"But… Kurt's like the gayest person I've met. No offense." Zach adds in, motioning to Blaine. Blaine rolls his eyes, but nods his head in agreement.

"I know, which got me thinking, Kurt's proud to be gay… But I don't think he's ever actually been gay in public.. you know? Like physically with a boy." Blaine explains, his guitar now beside him as he passionately thinks of options.

"Well, you haven't either." Zach points out.

Blaine glares at him, "This conversation is not about what I've done in my love life, but yes, but that's what I want."

"Maybe he's just scared, Blaine. I mean, he left because of bullies. Maybe he just doesn't want more." Zach says, hoping that would sum up this conversation, because he was really tired from work, and didn't feel like being Blaine's therapist right now.

"Yeah…" Blaine agrees, his voice distant. "Maybe you're right." Finally Blaine glances at his roommate, who now was lying in bed, his shoes still on, but his eyes closed. "Tough day at work again?"

Zach groans and nods.

"Why don't you just qu—"

"Cause I'm not rich like you." Zach mumbles. "Us Chavez's don't have a doctor for a parent."

"Ey," Blaine protests, hating when they get into his wealth. "He doesn't give me money whenever I want. I save up from birthdays and stuff."

"Money can't buy love." Zach lazily smiles.

"Funny," Blaine mutters bitterly. "My dad thinks it does."

* * *

Kurt's jaw drops, in what feels like betrayal.

"Kurt. Please." He begs, dropping down to his knees, the keys in his hands.

"Are you really on your knees?"

No response.

"Blaine, just… stand up." He calms down, and the latter slowly rises to his feet.

"It's freezing outside, and you're that desperate to get me on a date with you?" Kurt says, in disbelief.

Blaine nods with a serious expression. "Yes." It's silent for a while, since Kurt has his 'thinking' face on. Blaine speaks up. "Kurt. I just want one date in public. I've never really done this before either, and now that I can, I couldn't wait! And then you refused, but Kurt… I can't really hide our relationship. I love you." Blaine finishes. "And I want the whole world to know that too."

Kurt would've rolled his eyes any other time, because this whole scene was so sickeningly romantic, it was terrible… But the difference is that Blaine was talking to _him_: a guy who's been secretly wishing for sickening romance all along.

"But… what if we get—"

Blaine ignores anything Kurt is about to say, and cuts him off by shaking his head, earnest and stern. "I'll protect you."

Kurt smiles, and walks to Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispers into his ear. When Kurt backs up slightly, Blaine is giving him a huge grin, and his eyes that are such a luscious hazel have a minor new tint to it. Kurt thinks its love.

Blaine's smile tones down, and he rests his head against Kurt's. Just now, Kurt was beginning to realize how close they were, and how his arms had miraculously moved to Blaine's waist, brushing against Blaine's arms that were wrapped around his waist too. Kurt's eyes trail down to Blaine's lips, which are slightly pink because of the cold, and then back to his eyes.

Blaine seems to know what he's thinking, because he gives out a small smile, and looks at Kurt's lips as well.

Kurt barely remembers it really. He's not sure if Blaine kissed him first or if he gave in, all that he knows is that Blaine's lips against his own, had never felt so great. And when their tongues graze over each other, Kurt's not sure about anything at all. He feels like he's melting against Blaine's mouth and there's nothing he can do about it.

He's actually okay with that.

* * *

"You know," Wes says, his tone watery when he looks out of the room's window. "It's not that bad…"

"Yeah," David sounds like he's cooing. "They're actually kind of…_cute_ together."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zach shouts getting everyone's attention away from the window. "Can we please get our macho manly sides back?"

"But—" Ryan interjects, pouting. He looks away ashamedly once he sees Zach's determined glance.

"Look," Wes speaks up and raises a hand calmly, now that he's done gushing. "I'm not saying that we should fawn over their romance, okay? I have a… _kind of_ girlfriend anyways, but the point is.. I think we can all agree that Kurt and Blaine being together won't be so bad."

The others nod, and Zach tries to hide his smile.

"Oh Zachy, Zachy, Zachy!" David mocks, and tries to pinch his cheek. "I see a smile coming out of there! Yes, I do! Yes, I do!"

Everyone stares at David.

"Okay, now you're just creeping everyone out." Ryan says blatantly.

David sticks his tongue out. "You guys are just jealous cause my grandma still talks to me like that."

They all keep staring.

"What? She does!"


End file.
